Commercial growers and nurserymen have long sought a truly satisfactory approach to the raising of vining plants, such as Epipremnum, otherwise known as Pothos. The devices or components upon which such plants are to be grown must provide moisture, fertilizer and air in proper quantities if such plants are to grow rapidly enough as to be marketable on an economical basis.
After much experimentation I have evolved a totem-pole-like device that furnishes an ideal medium upon which plants of many varieties may be grown to a large size in a very rapid, inexpensive, and highly satisfactory manner. My novel arrangement readily permits propagation by removal of the topmost section or sections of the device.
I am aware that many others have utilized devices of this general nature, and for example the Gauding U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,877 involves the use of an unglazed clay cylinder upon which the patentee grows a vining type plant. The upper portion of Gauding's clay cylinder forms a reservoir for water, with the unglazed clay permitting the permeation of moisture, such that the roots of the plant are provided sufficient water for plant growth needs. Gauding's plant support does not provide fertilizer to the roots of the plant, and it could not serve to grow plants on. In addition, the Gauding device would be quite heavy and much too expensive for commercial use.
The Ballai U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,771 involves the use of a plastic tube having numerous perforations and containing a compressed rod insert in its interior. I have found that plastic ends to repel plant roots, and in addition, a rod of fibrous material compressed enough to hold its shape would not hold enough water or fertilizer to promote proper plant growth. Furthermore, it is doubtful if the use of this device would provide enough air and ventilation to permit a proper root system to develop. If one should desire to propagate this plant by removing the top section, root formation would not be adequate to sustain plant growth and permit continued plant size increase.
The Choquette U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,440 teaches the use of a tube filled with a series of small perforations that is completed surrounded by a porous water absorbing and water evaporating element such as sphagnum moss. Sphagnum moss has been deemed by some to be a health hazard. Unfortunately, the Choquette arrangement involves a tedious filling of the tube with water, which is much too slow for commercial production, but in addition, the water or water solution is not evenly distributed, with the bottom of the tube being a much wetter environment than the top. Also, this arrangement does not lend itself to the growth of plants along the sides of the pole, nor does this arrangement permit the removal of the top section and the formation of a new plant, nor can the pole be lengthened.
The Goodricke U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,571 teaches the application of fertilizer through a watering system, but its drawbacks include constant exact pressure regulating pump pressure, and any buildup in the small feeder lines would result in the stoppage of flow to each plant. This patent of course fails to teach many of the attributes of the present invention, such as propagation by removal of the top section of the device.
The Jullien-Davin U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,060 utilizes a pumping system that would keep a moss covered pole moist and permit creeping type plants to adhere to the pole, but it would do nothing for feeding runners, and this arrangement would not permit the planting of non-vining plants along the pole. Furthermore, the cost would be prohibitive for a commercial operation, and it would not permit the top section to be removed in order that one or more new plants can be started.
The Horowitz U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,982 utilizes an umbrella-shaped topiary framework upon which plants can be grown, but this arrangement is not only costly, but also it does not allow sufficient air or nutrients to reach the root system. Furthermore, this arrangement does not permit the planting of non-vining plants with regular root systems along the length of the pole, nor can the top be removed for starting a new plant.
Because of the limitations of these other arrangements, I was motivated to evolve the present highly advantageous plant supporting arrangement.